


Rules and laws

by Melloou



Category: Edna & Harvey (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Keymaster-centric, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloou/pseuds/Melloou
Summary: Edna smiles, and her smile looks dangerous.— Dr. Marcel hides nothing from me. Regularly.— So you’ll do I think.





	Rules and laws

The Key master lives in the simple world. He has rules, structure, values. He turns a blind eye to the flaws of his system. It makes the game even better, more interesting. The Key master pulls his fingers to make the hands relax. The strait-jacket holds him too much, too long. [He locked up in the room with soft walls, where a conditioner never sounds.] His body is tired.

But that doesn't matter.

Dr. Marcel didn't try to treat him [or did?] so The Key master didn't step out of his comfort zone where nobody looks at him, nobody talks to him.

Nobody listens to him.

[Just like it was before.]

[It looks like the lost is minimal.]

Not at once, obviously.  
For the first, he does reconcile with Droggelbeher's existing [how did it happen that someone like him became popular among the psychos?] then he accepts Adrian's reign, reign of the Dumbass King.

The Key master, is out of the actions, is hidden by the door has no key, by the walls which not to pass.  
But he knows everything.

[It is useful to be a psycho sometimes.]

After them, Peter appears, the anybody man. He is the one whom Dr. Marcel has tried to cure. [Symbolically, it does not work.] Peter has problems which can lead to the same problems The Key master had.

In the violent past, of course.

[Everything has radically changed.]

Patients are coming one by one, and only she is constant, just like The Key master is. Her name is Edna. She's mad, she's beautiful. She knows one rule: there are no limits. So it is charming for The Key master, and he wants to know more about the one who stands against Dr Marcel.

[Marcel noticed it, he had no choice, he is a doctor. 'She will be death of yours' Dr. says, 'as she is to the people who trust her']

[Someone might consider that it isn't a wish of The Key master.]

Then she comes by herself. So she's here, stands next to the door, looks through the window. He sees only boring and contempt in her eyes.  
There is no fear.

She touches the glass of the window. She is absolutely what Dr. Marcel had been describing. The madness is in her blood — it sings a similar to The Key master's song. Her beauty can hurt. [So it does.]

The Key master discovers everything he thought was perfect wasn't so. [If murderer-girl was the same in her childhood, The Key master could understand Alfred.] Lord make all the prayers that are not to her disappear. 

So she's here. His key to the other side. His prayers. His hopes. His Edna looks at him by the eyes which doesn't pay a fear. An aversion. 

adequacy. 

'Isn't she the only one that matters', The Key master thinks when pronounces her name for the first time.

Edna smiles, and her smile looks dangerous. 

[The Key master doesn’t blame Alfred at all.]  
[But he thanks that little boy for his death.]

— Dr. Marcel hides nothing from me. Regularly.

— So you’ll do I think.


End file.
